Reclassing
Reclassing refers to changing the class of a unit. By mastering many classes, a unit can become stronger by accumulating many soft cap boosts. Retiring a Unit to the Training Dojo Units that have retired stay in the training dojo to impart their knowledge onto aspiring heroes that wish to change class. Higher level and higher rarity units have more valuable knowledge that they can teach, and thus they yield more training levels for their base class when they are retired. Importantly, a unit can only become a teacher for its base class. Hence, corrupted units and previously-reclassed units will give training levels for their base class and not their current class (see example 2). All players start with a random non-event, already-available class present at level 70 in their training dojo, and all other classes start at level 0. The minimum training level for a class is 1 (level 0 means you are unable to reclass), and the maximum is 100. You will earn 5 fragments for each class in your training dojo that reaches level 100. To view the current training levels available in your dojo, use the following command: !dojo To retire a unit, use the following command: !retire The number of training levels that a unit will give upon retirement can be calculated by adding the bonus levels and experience levels columns from the table below. Example 1: Retiring a level 20, 4 star, Falcon Knight Akira 10 bonus levels + 20 experience levels = 30 training levels in Falcon Knight Example 2: Retiring a level 3, 5 star, Werewolf Raphael 30 bonus levels + 3 experience levels = 33 training levels in Sniper Example 3: Retiring a level 14, 3 star, Great Knight Godefroy 0 bonus levels + 10 experience levels = 10 training levels in Great Knight Reclassing a Unit If a unit wishes to learn a new class, there must be someone available to teach them (see Retiring a Unit, above). Thus, the minimum required training level to enable reclassing is 1. However, at higher training levels fewer resources need to be spent in order to complete the class change. To reclass a unit, use the command below. You will be shown the costs of reclassing and asked for confirmation before the unit's class is changed. !reclass There are two types of material costs associated with reclassing, stat costs and weapon costs. Each class has a certain number of soft cap boosts that it confers to a unit upon class mastery. This number is 2 for regular classes, 3 for event classes, and 8 for the Testament class. For each stat point that is boosted by a class, you will have to pay common and (potentially) rare stat materials of that type according to the table below. This means that classes which give more soft cap boost rewards (such as event classes) will be more expensive to reclass into (see example 5). Weapon costs work in a very similar manner. All classes in REH use either 1 or 2 weapon types. For each weapon type used by the class, you will have to pay common and (potentially) rare weapon materials of that type according to the table below. The natural weapon type instead uses the type of weapon that is featured in the !missions display, which rotates daily. Classes which only use one weapon type will have to pay double the cost for that weapon type (see example 5). This means that all classes require a similar number of weapon materials for reclassing, regardless of whether they use 1 or 2 weapon types. The only exception to this is reclassing your avatar back to the Testament class, which does not require any weapon materials. There are two situations in which the player can receive a discount to the material cost of reclassing. Changing a unit back into their base class will always be calculated as if the player had training level 100 in the base class, regardless of whether or not the unit has any class experience with its base class (see example 6). This situation frequently arises in the case of corrupted units. Secondly, a unit will always remember each class in which it has greater than 0 class experience. Changing to a remembered class will be calculated as if the training level for that class was 100. Class experience (sometimes called class mastery) is tracked and remembered separately for each class. If a unit leaves Basara with 90 class experience, they will remember that they have 90 class experience in Basara if they ever return to it (which they may do with a discount). However, each new class that a unit starts will begin with 0 class experience. There is no limit to the number of classes that a unit may learn. There is also a gold cost associated with reclassing that scales with the unit's bond level according to the formula below. The higher the bond, the less gold it will cost. At 100% bond, there is no gold cost. Gold cost = 1000 - (Bond * 10) Example 4: Reclassing a unit with 100% bond into a General (training level 80) Gold cost = 1000 - (100 * 10) = 0 gold Stat cost = 2 points Def * (2 Sturdy Hearts + 0 Sturdy Souls) = 4 Sturdy Hearts Weapon cost = Lances (2 Lance Hafts + 0 Lance Hafts) + Axe (2 Axe Handles + 0 Axe Heads) = 2 Lance Hafts + 2 Axe Handles Example 5: Reclassing a unit with 60% bond into a Pitcher (training level 60) Gold cost = 1000 - (60 * 10) = 400 gold Stat cost = 2 points Luck * (2 Lucky Hearts + 1 Lucky Soul) + 1 point Skill * (2 Deft Hearts + 1 Deft Soul) = 4 Lucky Hearts + 2 Lucky Souls + 2 Deft Hearts + 1 Deft Soul Weapon cost = 2 * Axe (3 Axe Handles + 0 Axe Heads) = 6 Axe Handles Example 6: Reclassing a unit with 0% bond into a Swordmaster (training level 30), however Swordmaster is the base class for this unit (treated as if it was training level 100) Gold cost: 1000 - (0 * 10) = 1000 gold Stat cost = 2 points Speed * (1 Quick Heart + 0 Quick Souls) = 2 Quick Hearts Weapon cost = 2 * Sword (1 Sword Hilt + 0 Sword Blades) = 2 Sword Hilts